YOU COMPLETE ARSE RONALD WEASLEY!
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Ron runs away. When he returns, Hermione shouts the title of the story at him. Some months later, it's the battle of Hogwarts. Fred dies. Harry and Hermione get cursed. Based on JacobApple's Harmony and the memory
1. Foreshadow

_SUMMARY: Ron and Harry argue and Ron leaves. Harry and Hermione have a dance. When Ron Returns, Hermione shouts, "You Complete ARSE Ronald Weasley!" After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is is bad enough Fred died. Harry and Ron argue again and Harry and Hermione are cursed. Can they realise that they were for each other? __**based on JacobApple's Harmony and the memory. And HARRY POTTER IS JK ROWLING AND BEAUTY AND THE BEAST IS DISNEY**_

chapter 1: Foreshadow

"So, are you going back to mummy, and make you dinner?" sneered Harry.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" yelled Ron.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU SIGNED UP FOR!" replied Harry.

"Protego!" cried Hermione. "Ron, take the locket off. Please."

Ron dropped the locket on the table. Then he marched out and disappararated.

"RON!" cried Hermione.

* * *

For the first couple of days, Hermione wept all day and all night. Harry went to comfort her when she was feeling especially sad. He had to admit, he was feeling pretty miserable without Ron.


	2. a dance

Chapter 2: A dance

"Hermione?"  
"Hermione looked up. She was fiddling with the radio. Harry pulled Hermione up. "Come on, 'Mione. Let's dance."  
Harry took Hermione around the floor. Hermione smiled weakly. Hermione attached her lips to Harry's lips to kiss. Harry returned the kiss. Hermione smiled at Harry.

Harry patted her on the back. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. Harry didn't move. He let her.


	3. Rescue and Arses

Chapter 3: Rescue and Arses

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Harry?" asked Ron, as he heaved Harry out of the lake.

Harry shrugged. "Go on. Kill the Horcrux."

Ron shuddered. He shut his eyes. He stabbed it.

* * *

"YOU COMPLETE **_ARSE_** RONALD WEASLEY!" cried Hermione, punching Ron in the face continuosly. "YOU COME BACK AFTER WEEKS, AND YOU SAY '_HEY'_?"

"OW, Hermione, gerroff me, you dumb idiot."

"Harry Potter, where is my wand. HARRY POTTER! GIVE ME MY WAND!"

Harry last saw Hermione this angry when they were 3rd years when she punched Draco Malfoy in the face for taunting Hagrid.

Harry smirked.

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME, HARRY POTTER, YOU DUMB BASTARD!" yelled Hermione

"She is the shittiest person I met. Like first-year, eh?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I kissed her while you were away," mumbled Harry.


	4. a battle at hogwarts

Chapter 4: a battle at hogwarts

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Harry.

The elder wand flipped: the once Gryffindor seeker caught it like he did in almost every quidditch match he played in. Tom Marvalo Riddle fell back, arms splayed. Then Hermione and Ron went to hug him. All was well...


	5. a curse

Chapter 5: a curse

Ron and Harry were arguing(again) about the Chudley Cannons. Harry ran to the library. He didn't want to be near Ron. He found Hermione reading.

"Hermione-"

* * *

Hermione and Harry were twisted and shaped into new body forms. Harry looked at himself. He seemed to have more body hair. His hands to paws. His teeth to fangs. A monstrous beast. Hermione saw her body shape was a little slimmer. She was wearing a plain blue dress with large pockets and was wearing trousers underneath. Then they were separated. Hermione to a poor provincial town of Villeneuve. Harry went to a dark lonely castle near the village.


	6. A proposal from Gaston

Chapter 6: a proposal from Gaston

Belle walked along the road from the library to her house, carrying _Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows by J.k Rowling_

Gaston grabbed her right arm. "Hiya, Belle!"

Belle looked to see. "Get off me, Gaston!" she snarled. Belle marched off with her nose in the air.


	7. the castle

Chapter 7: the castle

Belle walked up to a dark lonely castle with her orange bottle-brush tail cat, Crookshanks.

* * *

Inside the castle, there were voices.

"Oh, look," said someone in smooth french. "Cogsworth, it's a girl!"

"I can see that, Lumiere, you blithering idiot."

Belle stopped. "Who's there?"

Lumiere and Cogsworth came out of the light.

"It is I, Lumiere, and his best friend, Cogsworth."

There was a huge shadow looming behind Lumiere and Cogsworth. In a form of a beast.

"Who are you?" he boomed.

Belle thought the voice was oddly familiar. It had seemed to have got more gruff. He had emerald green eyes and his voice sounded like-

"Harry!" whispered Belle, voicing her thought. She could imagine Harry standing there, with his glasses and lightning scar, hugging her, like the old times.

Cogsworth nudged Belle. "Oh, I'm Belle. This is my cat, Crookshanks. You are...?

"I don't have one." he said sullenly.

"Oh. Not Barny. Not Harry. Barry?"

"Barry accepted," he laughed. "Crookshanks... that's a name I haven't heard for years."


	8. a walk around the gardens

Chapter 8: a walk around the gardens

Belle held a squirming Crookshanks in her arms, trying to stuff him in his basket. Barry smiled.

"Hermione Jean Granger. You are the most wonderful person I have met."

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Barry. What have I told you..."

"You are so much like her! She loves reading, she has a cat called Crookshanks..."

Belle blushed.

"And she is brave. She likes me... Hey. do you want to join me for a dance?"

"Yes, I'd like that."


	9. a dance, an attack and love

Chapter 9: a dance, an attack, wands and love

Belle walked down the steps in a pale periwinkle blue dress. Barry looked at Belle, in awe.

"That's Hermione," he said softly.

Barry took Belle around the ballroom.

Then a crash. Gaston came in to attack. Belle dragged Barry to the west wing where they were safe.

* * *

Gaston followed them and then shot at Barry. Belle couldn't bear it. In the glass case were 2 wands and other essentials. Belle smashed open the case and grabbed an arrow. She thought about the love for Barry.

Belle shot at Gaston's heart. He died immediately. "Dear Barry. I realised I have always loved you!"

A white light engulfed them. Hermione was looking at Harry and they went to grab their wands from the case. Crookshanks miaowed pitieously.


	10. marriage and children(31st July 2006)

chapter 10: marriage and children(31st July 2006)

"I love you, Harry." said Hermione. "Happy birthday."

Harry smiled at his wife. "You too."

The to be mother of their second child was nearly ready. Jane Sophia Potter was wailing. Harry looked worriedly at his wife. He was now waiting for the mediwitch to arrive.

* * *

"That's it," the mediwitch said. "push."

A baby boy came out. "What should we call him?" asked Hermione.

"Albus Severus Potter." After Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape."

Then a baby girl. "Annie Sophie Potter," suggested Hermione.

"Harry nodded.

And then another baby girl. "Rose Nymphadora Potter."

"How nice," said Harry. "Triplets."


	11. epilogue- 1st September 2017

epilogue- 1st September 2017

Hermione and Harry were starting their new jobs. Albus and Rose were on the train, laughing and Annie was sitting with Lucy Weasley.

* * *

Harry watched the sorting with ancipitation.

"Frank Longbottom!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mavis Longbottom!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Time flew by.

"Albus Potter!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Annie Potter!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rose Potter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

and so the list goes on.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**_AN: HI! _**

**_It's Gaia speaking. The story has finished. ET Voila!_**


End file.
